You're Still Cute
by PurpleCowz
Summary: They weren't a couple; they sure looked like one, though. They were just 'Wisegirl and Seaweedbrain', just the way Annabeth liked it. One-shot. Percabeth!


**You're Still Cute**

"Why are you so quiet, all of a sudden?" an irritated Annabeth questioned a strangely quiet Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth did her best to hide her slight worry. He's been keeping his mouth shut since he came back from the grocery store to buy them some candy; for 3 hours straight!

What could have possibly happened now? Usually he'd be really loud and complaining about something right now; or acting really dramatic and diva-ish and dorky. Annabeth would be nagging him and then eventually she would give up and join him laughing on the ground.

Percy sighed, "Nothing…" He mumbled.

Annabeth hated it when he mumbled. He should tell her everything, not try to hide something.

She got up from Percy's couch, and sat beside him on his living room carpet, where he was 'sulking.'

"What is it?" She asked.

Percy looked at her and gave a childish pouting face," I'm getting _braces_!" He said with disgust.

Percy looked like he was about to cry.

Annabeth let out a mental sigh of relief; then raised an eyebrow at him in disapproval.

_So dramatic…_

"Oh,come on, it's just braces!" She exclaimed. "Get some balls."

Percy shook his head.

"Ugh~, you don't get it…" He dropped his head between his knees.

"What's more to it?" Annabeth wanted to know.

He looked sideways at her, "Annabeth~, braces make you look _ugly_…"

…_Ugly?_

Annabeth thought about this for a second.

"I'm already lacking enough…" He added miserably.

"Braces don't make you _ugly_." Annabeth told him, "They just…" She paused," …make your mouth a little wider…"

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna be left unattractive!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I haven't even had a girlfriend yet!" Percy complained.

Annabeth flushed a little.

"Girlfriends aren't _everything_ you know."

"They are when you're 14 and oh, I don't know, ALWAYS. FREAKING. _SINGLE_!"

Annabeth snorted in disgust.

"Real men are patient…"

Percy let out a dramatic sigh.

"…never mind…"

There was a long pause.

Annabeth sighed.

"When are you getting them?"

"Next week…"

Annabeth grabbed a hold of his hands, he laced hers with his.

"It's okay, you won't look bad."

They hugged each other.

"I hope so…"

* * *

**_One week later~_**

* * *

"Let me see them!" Annabeth said, excided and curious.

Percy covered his mouth.

"NO" he mumbled.

Annabeth glared at him.

Percy ran for his room.

"Oh, no you don't!" Annabeth yelled.

She grabbed his gray hoodie, his hair bouncing cutely, if that's possible. He tripped and fell with a thud, Annabeth never missing a part of it.

She was now on top of him, strangling him.

"Let me see them!" Annabeth whined.

Percy shook his head; a muffled, "Uh-uh" coming from his closed mouth.

"I'm gonna tickle you, if you don't open your mouth."

Percy's eyes widened, and realized his immediate defeat.

Without being able to protest, Annabeth tickled him in all the right places.

He burst almost instantly into giggles and laughter, revealing sea-green braces.

Annabeth laughed with him. Saying how cute and childish he looked right now.

When she finally stopped the torture, Percy instantly complained.

"Hhhuummm~, why did you do that!"

"Aish~, stop that!" She said," You're not even cute!"

He crossed his arms.

"Ugh~! I feel so awkward!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I look hideous don't I!"

Annabeth looked at him. His skin was as light as ever. His messy black hair was in that messy/cute style of his. His Sea-green eyes were huge and adorable. If only he had dimples to complete the cutie guy look. He'd be perfect.

Hideous and Perseus Jackson? Hell, no. This cute boy here was precious. Even Annabeth can admit that.

"No, actually you look quite cute…"

Annabeth blushed, waiting for his response.

Percy has pink cheeks too, though.

"Really?" He asked quietly.

Annabeth nodded and gave him a small smile.

Percy smiled big, showing his green braces.

He put his arms out. Annabeth went and hugged him.

They looked like a couple; with his grey hoodie and light jeans, and her red hoodie and dark jeans. They were about the same height, Annabeth being only like a millimeter taller. Who Knows? Maybe they were. They sure did act like a couple.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, still hugging her.

"…Yeah?" Annabeth replied.

Percy hesitated at first but then said, "I-I think you're pretty too…"

Annabeth gave a small laugh and looked up to the ceiling lovingly.

_What a cutie…_

She hugged him tighter.

* * *

**Elle: O_O ~. I have fallen in love with this fic! (LOL I KNO: PATETIC AUTHOR FALLS IN LOVE WITH HER own fic, but hey, srry :P)**

**This came out randomly, too! :D**

**I guess I have found my inner superpower…**

**My usually slow mind is packed with ideas late at night xP**

**It's like 12:30. Of course I'm gonna post it in the morning, but not instantly (we have to get ready for church)**

**And then we're probably gonna take my Mommy out for Lunch :3**

**Love U, Mommy ^.^**

**Anyway, if you liked my story, PLEASE,PLEASE Review!**

**Reviews encourage me.**

**My other 2 resent stories didn't get ANY reviews! You guys just favorited them. Which is great, but I am desperate to know what you **_**really**_** think of my stories, so please ;A;**

**And if you liked this fic, you should check out my other two :D**

…**Unless you don't know Shugo Chara. **

**If you don't know about Shugo Chara, don't waste your precious time ;)**

**Sincerely, **

**Elle, the one who will love anyone who reviews ^.^ **


End file.
